Born as an Assassin
by cryztaltearz
Summary: Serena was born an Assassin, and she's out to kill. Soon she is interlocked in a mission she can't get out of, and she soon her mysterious past catches up to her. Changing who she was, and who she will be! W/ the help of 1 gundam, can she love again? r&r!


Title: Born an Assassin  
Rating: PG-13   
Author: De one and only.... CryztalTearz  
  
  
Hey ppl! I hope you like this story! I know I enjoyed   
writing about it! hehe.. its my first fanfic.. so  
please be easy on it! If you haf any comments  
e-mail them at... cryztaltearz@gundamwing.org... Thankx.  
  
Disclaimer: ARughhHhh... Don't haf to rub it in my face u kno?  
ishhh... Here we goo... I do not own any characters from  
sailormoon! bwahah.. there.. you happy? But I do own..  
the rest of the happy crowd... ahha.. including Ercon!   
  
Note to Readers- If you are looking for er.. .wut do u call   
em... luv sick... serena and darien... this is not it.. but  
i must say i do haf some.. LUV sick love birds in this series..  
Well not in this chapter.. duh.. its only the first chapter...  
but I promise to all those ppl who are obessed with love..haha..  
jp jp... there will be love in this story. So don't give up  
your hopes. Oh and there are no scouts or any "wOoOoO  
deep submerge..." here k? lol... now since we got that  
out of the way... on wit the story... drum roll plz...  
  
  
~*~*~*CHAPTER ONE*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
She was born as an assassin.   
She was a mercenary.   
The thoughts ravaged through her head. Pain   
increased, as blood pumped faster to her brain.   
If she was a year younger she would have been stricken   
with fear. But she had grown up over the period of twelve   
months. There she was, hung backwards, her   
body slashed with whip marks. Blood trickling up her   
back, splattering on the dirt floor.   
"So are you going to tell us?" A harsh masculine   
voice demanded.  
"Tell you what?" Her icy blue eyes glaring at   
the man standing next to the bushes.  
"Don't play games with me." The man mocked, as   
he strode over to were the rope that held   
her was tied down. Slowly he dug into his pockets, and   
slowly he withdrew a sharp knife.   
She stared at the man. She was suppose to be the   
hunter, not the prey. Never the prey. She slowly   
closed her eyes, she felt the blood flow to her brain   
faster and faster.  
"Come on, child." The man mocked. His thumb smoothing   
the sharp edge of the knife. "If you tell I will let you down."   
She did not reply. Her eyes still closed, her mouth   
whispering unheard words to the wind.  
"What are you muttering?" The man demanded.  
She did not reply. But she continued to muttered   
soft words into the air. "By the goddess above. By the   
lord here. By those who hear my becking. Come to me. I   
have called upon the powers of the earth. The wind, the   
fire, the love, and the death. Come to my rescue as you   
have before. Come to my becking...."  
The man grunted. "What are you muttering! Tell me!"   
His hazel eyes a dangerous amber, gazing at the   
girl who mouthed silent words.  
When she was done, she slowly opened her eyes. And   
voiced one last word. "Amend."   
Slowly and mysteriously a rush of wind blew gently against   
rope that held her up against the tree.   
"You uncanny women. Tell me!" The man demanded.   
"Does it matter?" She questioned, her voice calm and   
emotionless.   
The man grinned a evil smile. "You shall see how that   
mouth of yours will carry your deathbed!"   
"I will be looking forward to it." She replied.   
"Of course you will my dear." The man drew the knife   
closer and closer to the rope.  
She closed her eyes once more. A soft solemn voice   
drifted to her ears. "Serena, we are here..."  
She heard the rope break slowly, the knife against the   
rope; severing it slowly...   
"Stop!" A booming voice echoed, erupting the silence.  
The man quickly dropped the knife, raising up, he dropped   
down to a bow. "Tisha."  
The woman's ruby red eyes glared at the man. "Rise you   
pathetic fool!"   
The man rose slowly.  
"Let her down this once." The woman demanded, her pale   
bony figure pointed at the girl who was hung upside down.  
"But..."  
"Do you question my demand?" The woman eyed the man.   
"No... No..." The man stuttered. Slowly he walked over to   
where the rope had been half severed. Grabbing on to the end of   
the rope that held the girl, he finished cutting the rope.   
Soon the rope was in two, and with both hands he grasped the end of the   
rope that held Serena. Slowly he leveled the girl down to the ground.   
She landed in a heap on the ground. Her hands and legs still   
bound by the rope. She gave a sigh of relief. This once, had she   
feared death... Then slowly her energy gave way, and there   
she was a unconscious lump on the dirt floor.   
"Pick her up!" The woman ordered.  
The man bowed once more, and walked slowly toward the girl.   
Picking her up like garbage, he threw her upper body against his   
shoulder, his hands gripping her legs.  
"Follow me." The woman twisted her body, and lead the way   
through the bushes.   
The man glared at the women. If she wasn't the chosen lady   
for my lord, I would have killed her. He thought angrily at the   
pale women. The women had flowing purple hair, with ruby red eyes.   
Her skin was pale as white marble. Her body was thin, and bony.   
There was no real beauty to her, except the way she held herself..   
There was an airy feeling, almost like the sense of power and prestige.   
The women lead them toward the camp. As she entered the camp   
and her presence was recognized, everyone rose up quietly. Bowing   
their head as she passed them. Soon she came to her tent.   
"Leave her in there." She ordered, her voice calm and at ease.   
"And do not forget to untie her."   
"She might escape... Then who shall my lord blame?" The man   
questioned.   
"What are you saying?" She twisted her body toward him.  
"I'm saying, what if she escapes?" The man repeated his voice   
quietly.  
"If she happens to escape, then I shall be the one who will be   
blamed." The women stated plainly.  
Liking the answer, he did as he was told. Trailing slowly into   
the lady's tent, he looked around. "How odd..." He muttered. There   
stood in the middle was a statue, of a women naked and cupped in her   
hands was a flower. A pool of water surrounded the statue, and the   
statue seemed to be glowing with a inner light. Taking one more   
glance at the statue, he set the girl down beside it. Slowly he   
untied the girl. The girl did not stir. Finishing   
with his order he strolled out the tent, one hand holding the rope   
that held the girl.   
There the lady waited for him.  
"Well?" The man questioned, at the who stared at him.  
"Do you know what she was muttering?" The women asked,  
nothing giving away her emotion except the rage in her eyes.  
"No." The man answered.  
"You foul, stupid, captain. If you had no idea! Then why  
were you so easily to kill her?" She raged, her pale face flushed pink.  
"But..." The captain had not seen this coming.  
"She was calling on the powers of the earth, you dumbfound,   
numbskull idiot!" The lady raised her hands into the air.   
"Listen Lady, I had enough of you. Your stupid remarks, your   
obscure demands. I was doing my job. And don't you dare insult me   
again. Or I will make sure you are no more then a-." The captain   
was soon cut off.  
"What is this?"   
"My Lord." The lady curtsied.   
"My Lord." The captain bowed.  
"What is the logic of this?" The lord was tall with long brown   
hair tied in a pony tail. He had dark emerald eyes that held a glint   
of amber.   
"My.. Lord... Your stupid captain, was beyond stupidity this   
time." The lady wailed.  
"And what is the sense of this captain?" The Lord raised his   
hand, as he cocked an eyebrow up.   
The captain slowly rose. "My lord, I was doing what I was   
suppose to. And my lady, came and demanded me to set her down. But   
that is not it. She then ordered me to set her in her tent. Free and   
unbound. When I was done with the task she set for me, she insulted me.   
I in result insulted her lady back, but out of pride and anger."   
The lord glanced at the pale lady. "She was a assassin.   
Why did you set her free?"   
"First of all my lord.. I did not set her free. Only   
unbounded her. Second, I heard her call for the four spirits   
to help her." The lady bowed her head down.   
"And...?" The lord glanced down at the women. This was the   
women he was suppose to marry?  
"Once a spirit answers, the results could be un-imaginable."   
The lady paused. "I heard the spirit answer, and I knew that if he."   
The lady pointed at the still captain. "Cuts the rope, there was no   
telling what would happen. If simple, the girl would have been   
saved. If the spirits decide other wise... great miss fortune will   
happen. And my lord, I could not have let that happen. I knew that   
your plan was important to you. And if you decide to punish me, so   
be it." The lady stared straight into the lord's eyes.   
The lord was silent. "I will punish no one for this... this...   
incident."  
"May I will hold the assassin?" The lady offered.   
The lord nodded. "If it pleases my dear lady. But I do not  
want to hear a word that she has escaped. Or my lady... someone  
will pay dearly. For this little blonde twit knows more then she  
is showing." The Lord clasped his hand into a fist. Then stalked off.  
  
  
She stirred.   
Mission?... Failed?  
Her eyes slowly fluttered open. Pure white light poured   
into her pupils, causing un-imaginable pain. Then suddenly a   
shadow came into view.  
"So you are awake?" A voice muttered.  
Closing her eyes once more. "Who are you?" She managed to   
croak out. Her throat was dry and it was hard for her to breath.  
"I am Lady Mylenda." The voice replied.   
She recalled the name before.. But where?... Her head hurt to   
much to think. She slowly lost her self in unconscious thoughts. And  
the only thing she could hear before she lost herself in total darkness.  
Was the soft words, "You will be okay."  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
"Good you are ready." A gentle hand patted her on her back.  
She looked up. Her eyes met with a pair of ruby eyes filled   
with wisdom.   
"I am?" She wondered with curiosity.  
"Yes.... Serena. Ready." The women smiled. "Next I will teach   
you, the T- Stance."   
"You really think so Dr. Meiou?" Her sapphire orb eyes   
glistened with curiousity.  
"Yes.... really." The lady gave a soft chuckle.   
  
*~Back ground fades~*  
  
"No..." She objected.  
"That was what you were trained for." Dr.Meiou replied.  
"I will not kill." She glared up at the once friendly red  
eyes.  
"This is not a will or not. You were train to do this." She  
laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "And so were the others."  
"What others?" She glanced up once more.  
"There are five others, trained to kill just as you are. But   
all have different abilities."   
"Since there are five others, you surely do not need me." Serena   
exclaimed.  
"And that is what you are wrong." Dr.Meiou answered.  
Serena shrugged off the hand from her shoulder. "I will say this   
one more time. I will not kill."   
"This is your destiny!" Dr.Meiou stared down her ruby eyes  
pleading.   
"Destiny? A destiny to kill? I think not!" Serena objected.  
"Not to kill... Never to kill. To save! To save Serena!" Dr. Meiou  
raised her hands in the air. "To save innocents."  
"But to kill." Serena replied stubbornly.  
"Please just promise me you will think about it. Listen to my words,   
as a teacher telling a student, as a mother telling a daughter. Please." The   
ruby eyes were filled will tears. Never once had Dr. Meiou mutter those two  
words, that Serena wanted to hear so much... For So long...  
Serena felt tears well up in her eyes.  
  
  
*~End of Flashback~*  
  
She felt a soft hand touch her cheek. Suddenly a flow of energy jolted into   
her body. Her skin began to tingle. Her mind was refreshed. Slowly she opened   
her eyes again.   
  
  
----------------------------The Beginning----------------------------------  
  
AhHhH... I know, I know.. what a horrible... horrible ending rite? Bwhahah..  
will you ever forgive me? Please? *gets on knees* okay enough of that.. heeh.  
So how was it? Tell me... tell.. ME.. ME... hehhe... e-mail me at:  
cryztaltearz@gundamwing.org! Well anywayz... I'm looking forward to your  
comments... yes.. flames included! bwah. I will try to get chap 2 done..  
over winter break.. Thanx for reading! 


End file.
